


Beans...you know what I mean

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, bean bath, beans, gentle smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett finds the bean bath delightful in more than one way.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Beans...you know what I mean

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me this is really extra but THEY STARTED IT and hear me out

So Rhett is sitting alone with his tub of beans. The bottom of the tub is covered in this layer of mostly smooth but firm beans. He’s got the sweet sweet taste of baked beans in his mouth and he’s still high off the laughing fit he and Link shared. He’s encouraged Link and the crew to leave him alone for 20 minutes, telling them the hot water feels good on his aching back.

The reality is, however, he quickly noticed how oddly pleasant the feeling of this many beans on his crotch is.

He noticed it when he shifted to submerge himself that the beans sliding along his ass, legs and groin is a brand new and frankly fascinating sensation he’s never experienced before. 

He takes a few minutes to sit and shift, then gathers a pile of the beans on top of his dick where the weight is pleasant and varied in the warm water. Now he can slowly roll his hips, press down gently and experience a stimulation that’s unlike anything else.

He closes his eyes, goes slow, and enjoys the sensation, with his whole body. 

Rhetts done a lot of work on ‘embodiment’ lately; being in the moment, experiencing thoughts, feelings and sensations without judgment and with his whole being so the tingling and pleasure that begin to radiate from his core make him smile and hum. He finds that he can engage his core and his pelvic floor muscles in order to get these waves going like the wave pool at Emerald Point

As he’s breathing and enjoying, his eyes slip open and his lizard brain sees Link before he computes the meaning of the shapes and colors.

Rhett keeps his eyes mostly closed, to keep the illusion that he doesn’t know Link is there, but he can observe the flush in Link's face, his glasses are practically fogged up, he’s flush against the wall of the space they’re in, and Rhett feels the spike of pleasure and pride that Link has his hand on his dick. 

Rhett observes with impartiality the bubble of happiness that sharing this pleasure with his best friend provides, adds a spike to the rolling sensations happening in the bath. This isn’t going to last much longer. The water splashing over the tub adding a wet rhythm reminiscent of a few other of Rhett and Link’s favorite activities.

Ever the performer, Rhett brings some good rumbles into his pleasure hums and rucks his shirt up so can get a hand on his chest. With one final push of his hand onto his cock he lets his orgasm take him, feeling the sparks all the way from the top of his head and his toes through his navel and his dick. Bringing himself to a slow and steady orgasm in the Mythical lot.

He gasps and cries out just a little as he snaps his eyes open and locks them on Link. 

As the world comes back into focus, he enjoys seeing Links hands in his pants, furiously tugging on himself. 

“Hey there. Want some help with that?” And reaches a wet hand out.


End file.
